Mating
by kitsunemaniac2341
Summary: Kurama and Yusuke share a tender moment. YAOI! LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


It was the start of June, and while summer vacation had begun, Yusuke's relationship with Keiko had just ended. She said it was "time to move on," and there were better things for both of them. She left him standing there dumbfounded with only a kiss to the cheek to perhaps make up for the fact she was breaking up with him.

Of all people he could have gone to, he decided Kurama was the best person for this.

"I see." It was all Kurama could say after hearing the story.

"So what do I do?" Yusuke plopped down on Kurama's bed waiting for an answer.

"Well, there's not much you can do... but I could make for a wonderful distraction if you like."

Yusuke was taken aback by his friend coming onto him but decided to play it off as Kurama simply trying to make a joke.

"Haha, good one man. You almost had me."

"I assure you Yusuke, I am very serious."

The teenager certainly could tell he was.

"Look, Kurama, you're pretty'n all for a dude, but I mean, I never really thought I'd have to say this... I'm not... gay. All right?"

"Sure, Yusuke."

The redhead stood up and opened the door of his room, gesturing Yusuke out. There was no point in trying to seduce the unwilling teen, after all.

"Kurama... w-what's that on your leg?" he pointed to a dark red blotch on his pants.

"Shit!" Kurama ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"Kurama?"

"STAY THERE, please, don't come in!" Kurama began ripping off the packaging of a tampon before inserting it.

Yusuke pressed his ear to the door, listening to the familiar crinkling sound. He'd heard it a few times during his time with Keiko. "What are you doing?"

Kurama was hit by a wave of cramps, and doubled over in pain. His words came out pained and raspy. "It's nothing Yusuke, nothing at all so please leave!"

Yusuke, alarmed by the tone of his friends voice, pushed the door open. "Y-Yusuke!" The redhead was caught off guard and fumbled to tuck himself back in to his pants.

"Is your ... dick bleeding?"

"No! You didn't see anything!"

"Your dick is bleeding! Oh my god Kurama, d'you got an STD or something?"

Kurama lunged at his friend covering his mouth and shushing him. "Keep your voice down! I don't want my mother thinking I have a sexually transmitted disease because of your shouting."

The dark haired teen shook the hand off of his mouth. "What's going on then?"

Kurama sighed in defeat, pulling his dick back out of his pants whilst keeping his hand over the tip. "You have to promise not to make noise."

Yusuke eyed the foreign pussy chucker uneasily. "I'm getting weirded out."

Kurama removed his hand. Yusuke's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kurama had a vagina_. A vagina inside of his dick._ "What the fuck, Kurama?"

"Shh! I know this may seem odd to you but it's rather common on the demon plane. I was born with a-"

"A pussy inside of your dick."

"For lack of a better phrase, yes."

"And you're on your period." Yusuke observed the string dangling from his friends demonic genitalia.

The redhead blushed. "Yes."

"So, you have a vagina like a girl?"

Kurama nodded.

"And you can fuck other guys dicks with it?"

"Yes, Hiei is quite fond of it."

The mazoku swallowed hard. The thought of the small demon fucking Kurama's dickvagina senseless made his meat missile stiffen and rise, like a prairie dog peering out of it's burrow. Kurama glanced at the bulge in his friends pants and grinned. "Are you curious?"

"No... I mean maybe... I mean... how deep is it?"

"8" flaccid, 14" erect. The great thing about having a pussycock is that not only does it get wetter than the average female, but since I can jack off while you fuck me, you get a tighter feel around your wiener!"

"Whoa... s-so I mean... Uh... it's not gay or anything?"

"You're essentially putting your throbbing love rod into a yearning wet hole, how homosexual does that sound?"

Yusuke thought for a moment, "but you're on your period."

Kurama took a seed out of his hair and willed it to life with his energy, "this special plant will cut off my menstruation for an entire day if you feel like giving my dick hole a nice pummeling."

Yusuke dropped his pants revealing a most impressive 20" cock, "Let's do it, bitch."

Kurama smiled. "Awww yeah." Kurama popped a leaf of the plant in to his mouth and then pulled the tampon out from his pussycock. Yusuke watched and recoiled in horror as the bloody cotton stick fell limp on the string held by the mans delicate fingers. "You're about to explore a world no human has explored before," he paused to tilt his head back and Yusuke had to hold back vomit when his longtime friend lowered the hygiene product in to his mouth and sucked on it hungrily. He pulled it from his mouth and dropped it on the ground. "The world of pussycock."

"Was that ... neccessary?"

"In order for the plant to take effect, yes."

Yusuke had to stroke his penis again to get it back up after falling limp from witnessing that horrific sight.

"Come now, I don't have all day."

Kurama stroked his length, using his vagina muscles to open and close his hole, bits of uterus lining falling from the opening. This did not deter the teen though. He had seen these monstrosities after a morning romping with Keiko. Granted, that was the reason he stopped having sex with her on her period in the first place.

"Yusuke, are you ready to go on a life changing journey?" Kurama held his pussycock open with his fingers. Yusuke could see his cervix pulsating in the very back. "Take me... please."

Yusuke wasted no time and entered his friend's vaginal erection with ease. I loud fart noise exploded out of the double genital extravaganza repeatedly as Yusuke rammed in to it. Kurama blushed. "I'm sure you've encountered varting before."

"Keiko did that shit every time." Yusuke gave it a good ram or two before indulging in pulling almost all of the way out. He glanced down, shreds of uterus embedded in the smeared blood on his reproductive turd. "Kurama?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"Feed it to me."

"What?"

Yusuke motioned to the discarded tissue on his dick. Kurama 'me gusta'd' and gathered the flesh on his finger and fed it to the horny half demon. Yusuke was swept up in passion and thrusted like a hot hen in a rooster house. He drug the bloody discarded tissue along his teeth, shivering with delight as they stuck between the bone nubs he used to eat with. It tasted salty and hot, the feminine essence of his friend.

His cock slammed into the slimy tunnel relentlessly, mazoku instinct taking over as he practically dug his fingers half into Kurama's shoulders.

"Oh Enma, Yusuke! Through the shoulders, through the shoulders!"

Yusuke pushed his fingers further until they were between his friend's shoulder blades and out the other side, blood pouring from his wounds. He had Kurama hooked like a fish.

Pretty soon Kurama's pussy became looser, clitoris now touching Yusuke's stomach as he felt his cervix being penetrated for the first time. Yusuke felt his butthole twitch in delight. He knew Kurama's dickvagina was acting on its own and trying to swallow Yusuke like an anaconda would a deer.

Yusuke was drenched in Kurama's personal mix of blood and cum. He still slammed against Kurama's cervix, claws through the demon's shoulders grunting like a wild boar.

"FUCK YUSUKE, PUSH THROUGH. TEAR MY CERVIX OPEN."

In one final thrust, Yusuke broke Kurama's cervix hymen, letting his dick wander through this new hot wetness. Something slimier, wetter... harder.

Yusuke stopped for a moment, "Kurama... are you pregnant?"

Kurama laughed and sighed, shaking his head at such a ridiculous question, "That's impossible Yusuke I just had my period earlier."

"... Well _something's_ sucking my dick inside your womb."

Kurama examined his own energy, and immediately burst in to tears. "Stop forcing my baby to suck your cock you sick freak!"

"Me? Your baby is the whore who sucked a cock before taking their first step!"

"JUST LEAVE!" Kurama reached behind him and shat on command in to his hand like steaming soft serve and flung the waste at his partner. Yusuke made for the window, pausing before fumbling out of it at the sound of Kurama's screams.

"Y-you've sent me in to labor! This is coming out now!" The redhead squatted in the floor, screaming, while a large lump moved down his pussycock. A slimy mass of newly born human life plopped in to the floor and began to cry. "Yusuke, what am I going to do? I can't care for this baby! What would my mother think?"

"Well, I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"I'll try anything, anything!"

"You could eat it."

Yusuke took Kurama and fled to Makai where they shared freshly born baby fox brunch atop the Plateau of the Beheaded.


End file.
